


Broken promises and broken souls

by JanusIsASnek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Getting to Know Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusIsASnek/pseuds/JanusIsASnek
Summary: Basically its loceit angst, I warn you this CMA be triggering and has suicide in it this is my first work here.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Broken promises and broken souls

I'd never really thought of dieing, but...tonight I guess I will. Everything has gone downhill and nobody seems to care anymore.  
Standing on the chair and thinking about how this all started, I'd just put Lucie down for a nap. Shes 9 and I left her a note to call 911...My phone was on do they could call everyone and tell them what happened. I know its selfish..but I just, cant handle this anymore. Every day I suffer being a mateless omega, and a single parent.

I climbed up on the chair, pulling the noose over my neck to whisper a final goodbye "...I'm sorry everyone...but You're all better off without me." I was sure that I had done everything virgil and emile would be lucies new caretakers, patton and logan had a note for them and one separately. I kicked the chair and fell, the noose choking the air from my lungs, everything went black. I was sure I was dead.

Oh..you must be wondering what is going on...well. Let's start at the begining of the story. The story of how I died, or so I thought I died.

This story begins, 9 years ago. When the man I loved, finally loved me..but I was a fool to trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isnt good I mostly wrote it last year and found it I'll update as much as I can but please dont hate I wont tolerate it and no ship hate!


End file.
